1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fitting for sliding doors suspended at a runway rail, which fitting is intended for a mounting to the upper edge of the sliding door or to a travelling or sliding carriage associated therewith or is structured as an integrated component of the latter and serves for the mounting to a counter fitting at the travelling or sliding carriage or to the upper edge of the door and is, therefore, provided with a recess having an opening facing the counter fitting in its mounted condition thereof and intended for receipt and positioning of the head of a mounting member forming part of the counter fitting, which recess is accessible from its side via a groove having two upper side flanges covering partly the groove.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such fittings are generally of the same design. The mounting element has to be inserted into the fitting mounted on the door laterally relative to the upper edge of the sliding door. For this reason the sliding doors necessitate for their mounting or possible removing a lateral insertion path of about 10 to 20 millimeters. This means, however, that front blinds for the hiding of the mechanism of the sliding door must either be mounted at a corresponding distance from the runway rail or sliding door, which influences the aesthetics detrimentally and is a waste of space, or then must be designed such that they may be removed.
Specifically in the case of a sliding door separating rooms these drawbacks are of severe consequences. Laterally located covering walls can be mounted only after the sliding door has been hung onto its rail. Such covering walls are often mounted to kitchen furniture sets, to mounted furniture and similar, such that the sliding doors, e.g. in case of a possible repairing at the fitting of the door, can be dismounted only at large expenditures.
A further severe drawback of the known design of fittings is that upon the tightening of the counter nut of the mounting element at the fitting of the door such is rotated along and moves in the receiving groove extending laterally relative to the upper edge of the door, such that the set level as well as the lateral position of the sliding door are changed and must be readjusted several times. This task ends often in a time consuming trying procedure.